


is this the end?

by 1001TalesFicFest, TheRedSin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:21:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1001TalesFicFest/pseuds/1001TalesFicFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedSin/pseuds/TheRedSin
Summary: Bottle Message #O13"Sorry you had to learn it this way."





	is this the end?

**Author's Note:**

> life happened and i wasn't able to finish it on time, it's an open ending i guess. I won't promise i'll continue this but i'll try; wanna give the befitting ending. Sorry for the grammatical errors, english isn't my first language, also this is the first time i'm writing fanfic again in years. Hope you enjoy. :]

Just as Yixing was heading to the lobby where he should be meeting his friends, there was a unexplainable pull for him to head to the hospital's atrium. Figuring it would only take a moment, he decided to check what was there.

Upon reaching the said area, he saw a patient just by himself, his back turned to him. As the rain lets up and the sun shines, the man faces Yixing.

"Just forget me," he says. "I'd only have a few months to live." Yixing is confounded; who is this beautiful, pale as snow of a man in a hospital gown on a wheelchair and what was he talking about? He admits, even though he doesn't know him, what he said upset him.

As he stares at the man, he notices him looking at the now sunny and bright weather outside. It had been raining just seconds ago. "What are you talking about," Yixing dares ask.

"You stopped the rain," was the man's cryptic answer. Turning to Yixing, he flashes him a small smile although it looks more like a grimace.

Yixing is still drawing a blank as to what this guy was saying and when he is about to ask him to clarify, the shrill ringing of his phone breaks the silence surrounding them.

"Sorry, I need to take this," Yixing points to his phone and the man waves him off and sets back on his way to his room as Yixing turns his back to answer the call.

"Xing, where are you? Did you get lost?" The voice on the other line asked. Yixing smiles sheepishly and scratched an imaginary itch on his cheek, "Just got sidetracked, Minseok-ge. Sorry 'bout that. I'm already at the hospital though. I'll be there at the lobby in a few."

When he turns back, the man is gone. Maybe he went back his room. He looks around as he pockets his phone and spots a nurse to ask for directions to the lobby which she gladly gives; the pale man he met briefly forgotten. The rain is pouring again, he notices.

He spots his friends shortly at the lobby. Minseok and Jongdae smile fondly as he waves at the couple and jogs his way to them.

"Thank you so much for coming on a short notice, Xing," Minseok greets. "We really can't thank you enough for accepting. Please save him, Xing-ge; he's so dear to us we can't just not try everything that might help him," Jongdae adds, his fists balled and he is biting his lower lip to fight back the despair in his voice.

Yixing places his hand on Jongdae's shoulder and gives it a squeeze, prompting the younger to look at him. "It's alright, Dae. I'll heal him. Don't worry," he assures. "I could also use some practice, you know. I'm becoming rusty. It's been years since I last used my ability," he winks for added measure to lighten the mood.

Yixing is relieved to see Jongdae take the bait and smile again, going back to his nature of being playful. It's not in Jongdae's blood to be sad, they just don't fit. He must really treasure this friend to be so affected.

Minseok chuckles at their antics before breaking the duo's playful banter saying, "Okay, guys, that's enough. Junmyeon's waiting for us," They head to room 408.

"The weather's really unstable today, huh?" Yixing muses as they walk toward the elevator. Minseok and Jongdae just raise a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it would be raining then sunny the next then raining again," he answers. Minseok frowns, "But the sun hasn't shone yet for today. It's been raining since early this day, Xing."

Huh, that's weird. It was bright and full of sunshine a few minutes ago before he came up to them; when he was talking with the beautiful pale man.

"Uhm, no, it did, Ge. The rain let up for a minute or two and it was very sunny just before I met you two here. I was talking to this very pale yet beautiful man. He saw the sun shine as well," Yixing explains.

Did it mean Junmyeon's condition got better for a little while there? Minseok looks at Jongdae. They hope so. Since taking a turn for the worse early this week, Junmyeon's control of his ability is slipping. This rain is not natural, it's Junmyeon's. He can't control it the way he wants it to unlike before. The couple could only hope it's the case, Minseok reaches for Jongdae's hand and gave it a light squeeze.

The trio reaches the room in no time, Minseok being the one who knocked. "Myeon? We're here. Dae and I brought a friend." They hear a muffled affirmation before going in.

They find Junmyeon on his wheelchair with his back turned to them looking at the glass door leading to the small balcony.

"Junmyeon-hyung! I've missed you!" Jongdae exclaims as he glomps Jumyeon from the back.

"Ooomf! Dae, you just saw me yesterday," Junmyeon patts Jongdae's arms that cages him. "But, hyuuuung~" He can do nothing but giggle at his friend's affection.

Ah, here comes Jongdae's whining. All three of them think and whine Jongdae did.

Finally, after hogging Junmyeon for a solid three minutes, Jongdae let Junmyeon greet the other two.

"Myeon, this is Yixing; a good friend of Dae and I. We met him when we were stationed in China. We think he can help heal you."

Junmyeon finally turns around to greet them and is surprised to see it was the man he met earlier. He sends them a rueful smile. "It's nice to meet you again. But I'm afraid you wouldn't be of any help to me." There was no malice in his tone, only resignation.

Minseok is flabbergasted. "Wh-what? What do you mean he can't help you, Junmyeon-ah? You don't even know that yet..." It is clear he upset Minseok with what he said.

"I'm sorry, Hyung. It's just..." The look Junmyeon gives Minseok didn't sit well with him.

This time, it is Yixing who speaks. "When I told you I got sidetracked earlier, Ge, that was when I met him. I didn't know he's the friend you're talking about. He's the one who I told you can vouch that the rain let up for a minute or two and the weather got sunny a while back."

"I still don't know what you were talking about when you said to just forget about you because you only have a few months more." Yixing addresses Junmyeon after, a small frown marring his face; that upsetting feeling coming back to him.

"I'm a healer, I can save you. I will save you." Determination is in Yixing's eyes as he conveys his conviction to Junmyeon.

A fond smile finds its way on Junmyeon's face. Ah... He thinks. How is it possible to already feel love for a person you just met?

"Xing-ge's right, Hyung! You don't know that! He will heal you! You'll be up and about in no time! And didn't it stop raining earlier? Xing-ge said so. Doesn't it mean you're getting better? Right?" Jongdae adamantly insists.

Junmyeon looks at the three of them and sees their hopeful looks. He can't bare to just break the news so he'll indulge his friends if just a little bit longer. He'll give them the benefit of the doubt. "Well then, if you would please, Yixing-ssi." He wheels to the couch as he motions for Yixing to have a seat on it.

The way Yixing's name was called by Junmyeon sends warmth to his heart and he couldn't explain why. "Just Yixing is fine." He flashes Junmyeon a coy smile.

Junmyeon finally notices the dimple as Yixing smiled shyly which only made him smile wider in return. Adorable.

"Then please just call me Junmyeon as well."

"All right, Junmyeon. Shall we start?" Junmyeon nods and Yixing places both Junmyeon's hand on top of his palms. He closes his eyes as he starts to channel his ability after years of not using it.

Minseok and Jongdae wait with bated breaths as they hold hands at the corner. Seconds then minutes passed. Something isn't right, both can tell. Yixing's hands should've been enveloped in a blue aura the moment he started his healing. It didn't, nothing's happening.

Yixing opens his eyes and there was fear in them. His power's not manifesting. He looks at Minseok and panic is written all over his face. "Ge..."

"What's wrong, Xing? What's happening?" Minseok grips Jongdae's hand tighter with each question as he tries his best to steady his voice.

"I-I can't. I-it's not...working." Tears start welling up his eyes. "I don't know why..."

"No, Xing. You can. Maybe you just forgot how to channel your ability after being dormant for so long. Please, Xing. Try again." Desperation colors Minseok's voice.

Jongdae takes a shuddering breath as he tries his best to not break. It can't be! It just can't be!

Junmyeon looks at Yixing again and the sight hurts him. Yixing trying his best to stop the tears made his gut twist. Yixing places his hands again against Junmyeon's and tries again. But as the first attempt, nothing.

It's then that Yixing grasps Junmyeon's hands in his. "I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. And there I was but a fool who...told you I will save you..." His voice breaks as tries to swallow the lump in his throat. As he looks at Junmyeon, he feels tears fall. Junmyeon just reaches for him and wipes the tears away.

At the corner, Minseok and Jongdae can't believe it. Yixing can't heal Junmyeon and they will lose him. Jongdae turns away from the reality and looks outside then he sees.

"It's not raining anymore," he whispers under his breath. Minseok barely hears him and sees for himself. Truely, the rain has stopped.

"Ge! You did it! You did it! You healed Junmyeon-hyung! Look! There's rain no more!" Jongdae jumped at Yixing as he pointed outside.

And look did Yixing. It is just like when he and Junmyeon met earlier. The sun is out bright. I did it? But when he lookes at Junmyeon, his smile is still sad.

"Myeon, you're cured! You're well now! I knew it! Yixing can heal you. Maybe there just wasn't a blue aura earlier because he hasn't used it for so long. But see, it's not raining anymore." Minseok is ecstatic. He envelops them in a hug.

The three eventually notice Junmyeon's reaction or the lack thereof and breaks the group hug.

"Why are you not happy, Hyung? Did you not want to be cured?? Did you want to die that badly?!"

"Dae, stop! Myeon is probably just shocked." "No, Min. He's not! He--"

Before Jongdae can say more, Junmyeon looks up to them and cut him. "It isn't like that, Dae. I wanted to be healed. I do. So bad. Only Yixing can't do that. If it's any other person with healing abilities, then surely, I'll be healed. But we know that is next to impossible, isn't it? Finding one, such great luck but two healers? I doubt, Dae."

Jongdae looks down as he bites his lower lip and balls his fist to stop himself from lashing out. He knows there's something's up and it isn't Junmyeon's fault but the despair is taking over and it's making him lose reason.

"But how are you so sure that Yixing-ge can't heal you?! How are you so sure it isn't because he just didn't use his powers in so long? He's saved me when I was on the brink of death, bleeding heavily and here I am alive and well! Why can't he do the same for you! Why does it need to be another healer?!"

The tears he's been holding back now fell. Minseok can do nothing but bring his soulmate in his arms to try calming him even if he himself is crying.

"Because, Dae, Yixing is..." a pause. Junmyeon gives Yixing a sad look, "...my soulmate." Yixing's eyes widened, Minseok and Jongdae was stunned by the revelation. "Sorry you had to learn it this way."

Yixing knows he felt an unexplainable pull towards Junmyeon but a...soulmate? He doesn't have any soulmark nor did he gain any when they first met at the atrium earlier.

Jongdae looks at his hyung with surprise, "What's-hic- what's that got to -hic- do with any-hic-thing?" Tears still in his eyes and confusion beyond belief.

"Remember when I told you guys that I don't have any soulmark on me? I thought it's because my power is my soulmark and that maybe my soulmate and I will have complimenting or opposite abilities. Turns out our soulmark's one of the rarest there is; cancelling each other out. I figured this out when the rain stopped earlier when Yixing and I met at the atrium. I couldn't have stopped the rain myself as you know I've started losing control of my powers just a few days prior..."

Every pieces then fit into place. Why Yixing can't heal Junmyeon, why there's no rain even when Junmyeon can't reign his powers anymore, why Junmyeon told Yixing to just forget about him, why Yixing felt a pull towards Junmyeon.

"What a sick joke... If that's the case, then I refuse to be your soulmate, Junmyeon! I refuse to let you die when I can fucking heal you if not for this forsaken soulmark!" The three was taken aback by Yixing's outburst.

Calm as ever, Junmyeon squeezed Yixing's hands that are still held by him, "That's not how it works, Xing. You can't sever a soulbond just by rejecting it. Your soul and mine both know it's our souls that resonate together. It's cruel, I know. That's why I told you earlier to just forget about me."

Fresh batch of tears run down Yixing's cheeks and Junmyeon cups his face to wipe them away. Yixing closes his eyes because he can't bare to see Junmyeon's smile, so soft yet so sad. He holds one of Junmyeon's hand and revels at the warmth of it and proceeds the palm of it. He open his eyes again and smiles a bitterly, tears never-ending and gazes at this beautiful man in front of him, "I'll find a way. I promise. I'll definitely save you."

**Author's Note:**

> **[From the 1001 Tale's mods: Pretty please, don't forget to give some kudos and leave a comment for our writer ^-^**


End file.
